


/un\happy ever after

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he loves you<br/>he loves you not</p>
            </blockquote>





	/un\happy ever after

**Author's Note:**

> All my muses are depressed. XD  
> Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but this poem!

he loves you  
he loves you not  
he loves you  
who are you kidding?  
he doesn't love you  
but still you fool yourself  
he may be yours  
but not forever  
he loves you not  
don't fool yourself, girl  
he doesn't love you  
has he ever?  
you know the answer  
\no\no\no\  
Even if you don't want to admit it  
he doesn't love you  
he never has  
he never will  
don't fool yourself, girl  
he's yours  
(not really)  
[ _he's hers_ ]  
{sorry, lass, this ain't your happy ending}


End file.
